


Getting back together

by Thunderbutt



Series: EARN IT [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian getting Mickey back, M/M, Post Mpreg, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbutt/pseuds/Thunderbutt
Summary: ian is getting his Mickey back





	Getting back together

**Author's Note:**

> i should have posted this a long time ago i'm really sorry...

It has been three weeks since Mickey agreed to give him a second chance. Don’t get it wrong he is very thankful but the problem is that he has no clue on how to go about with his ‘WIN MICKEY BACK’ compagne. Mickey was still reluctant to trust him which he completely understands. The only thing he trusts him with is the twins. Oh! how Ian was enjoying fatherhood. Mickey has given him the ultimate gift. A family. Kids he can be the father he never had. Jeanette and Jason are just amazing all cute and tiny. They are his Minnie Mickeys, they are his life.

“Hey Mick… are the twins still sleeping” he walked into the living room to find Mickey busy doing his sit-ups. He has been trying to lose the baby fat around his mid-section. Ian on the other hand didn’t care about that at all. When he saw Mickey, all sweaty and wearing shorts he couldn’t help himself but feel his dick get hard. It has been so long since they done anything sexual. Not that he hadn’t tried and when he did he made the mistake of calling Mickey baby and that sent Mickey into a fit of rage. Before ‘baby’ was a code to getting Mickey naked as fast as possible but now ‘baby’ is a code to getting the silent treatment. So, he was definitely getting a new petname. 

“Nah, they’re just chilling in the crib. I’m gonna take a shower” Mickey walked to the stairs before turning around “you wanna go out for lunch?” Ian nodded his head “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes” Mickey made his way up stairs while Ian turned back to his babies

“Hey kids, looks like I’m doing something right after all”

***********************************************************************  
Ian and Mickey walked into the restaurant they used to come here regularly especially when Ian fucked up. They walked in with Ian pushing the stroller with Mickey at his side. They walked up to the hostess “Mr Gallagher welcome back long time no see. I’ll get you a table” 

They settled into their table and ordered their food “so I’ve been thinking that maybe we should go on more dates… you know like before” Ian said looking at his hands. He was feeling shy all of a sudden. Well he was scared that Mickey may decide to leave him and take the kids with. He knows he fucked up bad and should be glad Mickey hadn’t kept the pregnancy a secret and skipped town. But it was like Mickey was floating in the ocean and no matter how fast Ian swam he couldn’t catch up. The ocean was too strong. The pain was too much. 

“Yeah sure that would be great.” Mickey said checking on Jeanette who was sucking on her fist and getting spit all over it. Jason was snoozing after Mickey breast fed him on the way over. Jason loved his milk which showed, with how big he’s getting. “It’s been too long”

“Really?” Ian couldn’t not believe that Mickey agreed that easily he expected Mickey to say ‘fuck off’ which would be the nicest thing ever.

Mickey moved to look at Ian “why do you look so shocked?” 

Ian looked up from his hands and their eyes met “No, surprised at the very least…I...I thought you were gonna tell me to fuck off” Ian said impersonating Mickey when he said the fuck off.

Mickey burst out in laughter. “I don’t talk like that… ha… ha… ha… I told you I was gonna try again right” Ian nodded staring at Mickey. It has been a long time since he heard that laugh to say the least see Mickey smile at something he said. Mostly Mickey just smile a something cute the twins did but now he actually laughed hard and free. Oh, how his eyes twinkled with life and joy. 

“So yeah we need to go out some more. How about we go out this Saturday?”

“yeah, I’ll plan the whole thing I still have some making up to do plus Debbie’s coming over for the weekend she can babysit” Ian was excited he was going to make this the best date ever, Mickey was going to forgive him for sure and maybe he will get a little something, something. Yeah, this is happening. Okay he needs to calm the fuck down, it’s the first step to getting Mickey to forgive him so maybe thinking about sex now would be getting his hopes up.

********************************************************************************************************  
“enjoy you two, don’t come back with baby number three and four” Debbie said waving goodbye at Ian and Mickey. 

Mickey was wearing his black jeans, black sneakers, a sky-blue shirt and a leather jacket. Ian was also wearing black shirt, blue jeans and his leather jacket. He opened the car door for Mickey “really?” Mickey asked with his eyebrows all the way up to his hairline.  
“yes, now get in” Mickey climbs in the car and Ian shuts the door. He walks to the diver side and gets into the car. “buckle up” he says looking at Mickey, he starts the car drives down the driveway and out the gate. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************  
“Where, are you taking me?” Mickey asked feeling a little anxious. They haven’t been anywhere without the twins. He’s not sure what they will talk about. Will it be too awkward after everything that happened? Will he be able to fully forgive Ian? He doesn’t know yet but he is willing to try. He still loves him but he’s hurt badly at that. He wants to be able to not flip out when Ian calls him baby. Fuck! He hates that word ever since he heard Ian call Caleb by it. He still wakes up from nightmares about that night where he watches Ian fucking some other guy or Caleb. He even has flash backs sometimes when he walks into the house he would just stand there and stare at that wall where he saw Ian fucking Caleb. It’s hard but he’s trying. 

“…Mickey…Mick…” he was so deep in thought that he didn’t realise that Ian was trying to speak to him.

“hmm sorry I was just thinking about the twins” he lies he really isn’t in the mood to start another conversation about Ian and Caleb. “what were you saying?”

“no I was just asking you if you know about the new restaurant that just opened, that’s where we’re going” Ian said stealing glances at Mickey trying his best not to just say fuck it and leave the steering wheel and just stare at Mickey for the rest of his life. He knew that would end with them dead so he stayed focused on the road.

“I haven’t even had time to take a shit in peace without one of your kids crying so that they can suck me dry” Mickey said subconsciously touching his sore nipples. 

Ian busts out laughing he forgot how funny Mickey could be. “we’re almost there”

******************************************************************************************************************  
“hmmm this steak is delicious” Mickey moaned closing his and throwing his head back. It’s been so long since he has had a good piece of steak. He opens his eyes to find Ian staring at him with last blown eyes “what? What’s wrong?” 

Ian swallowed a bit before specking “I’m just…it’s just that…it’s been a long time…since…since we…you know” Ian was stuck it has been a long time since he and Mickey had sex. He was jerking off every night since Mickey came home from the hospital. He missed sex more especially sex with Mickey. He knew it may still be too soon for Mickey. He did see Ian fuck another guy, Ian made it worse be kissing Caleb and calling him baby in front of him. So, he doesn’t blame him for not wanting to be intimate with him. He wouldn’t want to be intimate with himself.

Mickey making those sounds was doing something to him. The way he threw his head back, closing his eyes and moaning reminded Ian of when Mickey would ride him. Fuck! He’s getting hard. He thinks about vaginas, yew…but it works. 

Mickey broke through his thoughts “yeah, I’m just not ready” he said looking away from Ian’s burning gaze

“I get that and I’ll wait until you are. I love you Mick, more than anything in this world not the twins though…’’ Mickey laughs at that, fuck he had missed that laugh. 

**************************************************************************************************************************  
Mickey was standing in the Kitchen holding Jason who was busy sucking on his fist like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Jeanette was busy in la la land sleeping in the crib that was in the living room. Ian walks into the kitchen his face splitting into a smile at the sight of Mickey holding their son.

“hey’’ he says kissing Mickey and Jason on their respective foreheads. 

“hi’’ Mickey says still staring at Jason

“he’s really enjoying his fist huh’’ Ian asks also looking at his precious son.

“yeah I sometimes can’t believe that he’s my son’’ he gulps looking to Ian’s face “so um…would you like to spend the night with me at the Carlton” he’s nervous this is a big step for him he hasn’t shared a bed with Ian since the night before he found that prenup. 

“um…’’ before Ian could respond Mickey interrupted him.

“I mean I already got Debbie to come and babysit in exchange that I get her some stupid headset with glitter or some shit, I already booked for tonight. Do you have a meeting to go to? Fuck I should have asked you first but I wanted it to be a surprise. I’m…” Mickey kept on rumbling on and on until Ian decided to interrupt him with a kiss.

He kissed with like had never, before. God! He loves this man. He licked Mickey’s bottom lip asking for permission to explore his mouth. Guess what! Mickey let him. He opened for Ian and reciprocated snaking his tongue into Ian’s mouth tasting him after soon long. Ian pulled back he was starting to excited for a totally different reason. “of course, I wanna go with you… I’d love that’’. He pecks Mickey on the lips before taking Jason from him “go upstairs and pack an overnight bag for the both of us then get ready. I’ll go wake Jean so she’ll have some sleep left for tonight’’

**************************************************************************************************************************  
“um…Mick? Why are there rose pedals and candles in here? I think they gave us the wrong room.” Ian said looking around the room.

“nope…they followed my instructions to the ‘t’…where’s the champagne”

“Mickey what’s happening here?” Ian is confused this is not what he expected at all, this place looks romantic it looks like there will be sex happening tonight.

“we’re going to have a romantic night together since we are a couple…’’ Mickey says casually.

“wait, are you finally taking me back?’’ Ian’s eyes are the sizes of sources. Mickey is finally taking him back.

“yes Ian’’ Mickey says nodding his head as well “I want us to be a family…you still have to earn my trust back but I think you can do that while we are a couple”

Ian kneels, down raises his hands looks up and screams “THERE IS A GOD!” Mickey laughs heading over to the champagne pours two glasses “Mick, I don’t want to seem like I’m moving too fast but…this room is kind of really romantic and like…I mean um…are we…like gonna like…have um…sssss…ex… I mean it’s fine if you’re not ready’’

“we’re going to have sex Ian’’ 

“really? You’re not fucking with me? Cause it’s been too long?’’

“I’m not fucking with you. I want you to make love to me. Show me how much you love me.” Mickey moving towards Ian with the two glasses “here”, he says handing Ian one of the glasses “let’s toasts to our new beginnings then I want you to fuck me on every surface in this room”

Ian was excited and nervous at the same time. He was excited over joyed in fact at the fact that he was going to make love to Mickey after over a year. He has had a hard on for Mickey for so long now that he is walking around with blue balls. It gets worse when he sees Mickey all sweaty from his work outs. Squats have done his ass justice he’ll admit that. Fuck! They’re really doing this. He’s getting a second chance with Mickey and he appreciates it. He’s never gonna fuck it up again. Ever. Mickey loves him enough to forgive him, even if he hasn’t said it back yet. Ian knows that he loves him. “yeah, yeah I can do that.” He gulped down his drink threw his glass behind him and pulled Mickey into his arms “c’mere’’

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on part 3


End file.
